


You're Hot and You're Cold

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Newlywed, Wedding Fluff, newlywed supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: “Auntie Kara!” Zola shouted from the water. “Come!” She splashed.“I’ll come in a little bit, Zozo. It’s too hot to move!” She called back to the little girl.“You better be wearing sunscreen,” the sound of her wife’s voice came from behind her.“I was waiting for you to put it on me,” Kara giggled, turning her head and looking at her standing there from over her shoulder. “And it’s not as though I may get sunburn!”Lena Luthor had gone into the house to change into her swimsuit and Kara had been waiting for her. She suddenly wished it wasn’t a family day.Her wife of nearly six months, Lena, stood there in a dark red swimsuit, and she was fiddling with tightening the bow of strings behind her neck.Or the one in which Kara and Lena are newlyweds and can't keep their hands off each other.





	You're Hot and You're Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's my first supercorp! I'm both so excited and worried right now... I just hope that's a good work. It seems that writing helps me a lot with dealing with my anxiety and so I'm updating a lot of new stories. 
> 
> This one belongs to my Sanvers Family series, as little Zola is in it. 
> 
> Things between Kara and Lena get a little hot but there's no explicit stuff in this work.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kara Danvers knew that it was barely eleven o’clock and still was technically a morning hour but it was already so damn hot out and she was thirsty and nothing felt better than an ice cold tea pouring down the back of her throat.

This summer had been brutal so far and it was only late June, temperatures spiking in the low nineties and staying there. Kara normally didn’t mind the heat, she was an alien after all. It was the humidity that killed her and she was thankful to have a day off and to have a sister in law who was a complete mountain woman and had built her house on a piece of property that boasted her own private lake.

Kara laid stretched out on a beach towel in the grass, just at the water’s edge, and reclined back on her elbows, sipping from her glass  and feeling sweat trickle down her back as the sun relentlessly beat down on her from above. She wore her sunglasses and a bright yellow bikini and she almost wished that she could just go completely nude. But Zola Danvers-Sawyer, three-years-old, splashed in the shallow water with her mommy, Alex Danvers, just a few feet away in the cold lake water and this was a family day.

“Auntie Kara!” Zola shouted from the water. “Come!” She splashed.

“I’ll come in a little bit, Zozo. It’s too hot to move!” She called back to the little girl.

“You better be wearing sunscreen,” the sound of her wife’s voice came from behind her.

“I was waiting for you to put it on me,” Kara giggled, turning her head and looking at her standing there from over her shoulder. “And it’s not as though I may get sunburn!”

Lena Luthor had gone into the house to change into her swimsuit and Kara had been waiting for her. She suddenly wished it wasn’t a family day.

Her wife of nearly six months, Lena, stood there in a dark red swimsuit, and she was fiddling with tightening the bow of strings behind her neck. Her long dark hair was swept up into a ponytail and she was barefoot, her toes curling into the warm, crisp grass. There hadn’t been rain for a few weeks now and everything was dry and dying. Even behind her sunglasses, Lena knew Kara was staring – boldly and blatantly – and her cheeks flushed with color that had nothing to do with the oppressive heat.

It was amazing. Kara had seen her naked millions of times, had worshiped every single inch of her nude frame, and yet, seeing her in a swimsuit, she felt a stirring in her lower body. Zola shrieked with laughter and Alex’s laughter rang out into the quiet late morning air and Kara couldn’t stop staring at her wife and imagining her laying beneath her on this towel, her skilled fingers uneasily unknotting the strings of her bikini.

Kara sat up, taking one more sip of tea. “Did you put some on already?” She asked.“You’re the one who is going to burn.” 

Lena took the last few steps to close the distance between them and unfolded her own beach towel, shaking it out and spreading it out on the grass next to Kara before dropping down to her knees onto it. She gave her a soft, teasing smile. “Maybe I was waiting for you to put it on me, too.”

Kara grinned at that and removed her sunglasses, setting them aside along with her glass. She promptly reached out, her hands sliding onto Lena’s cheeks and she shivered with delight. Her right hand was cold from holding the glaa and it brought relief to her already warm skin.

“Is this a new one?” Kara asked, referring to her wife’s swimsuit. They had gone to New Zealand for their honeymoon almost twelve months earlier and she had memorized all of her swimwear from that trip. This one, she had never seen before.

Lena nodded. “I bought it a couple of days ago. I wanted to keep it from you until today,” her eyes twinkled.

Normally, whenever she bought new panties or bras, Kara received a private showing of the purchases that very evening in their bedroom. She would go into the bathroom and change each time before strutting out as if she was on a runway, modeling everything for her, giggling as she spun and put her hands on her hips and struck poses. She always had so much fun doing it – just something silly and stupid – and she knew that Kara certainly always enjoyed the shows. Of course, she knew she could model a pair of her boxer shorts and one of her too-big sweatshirts and she would get equally turned on by her. It was incredibly powerful and always exhilarating for Lena. And it was definitely mutual.

Lena leaned in and kissed her now – softly, innocently, more than aware of their niece’s presence just a few feet away. She knew that the two of them making out would be nothing new for most to see but Lena always tried to keep the open displays of affection to a minimum when Zola was around with curious young eyes. She didn’t want her and Kara to be responsible for scarring young children.

Kara tried to open her mouth against hers. Just because she was sweating in this heat, that didn’t mean that she minded her body temperature spiking when her wife kissed her. Just a little turn and she could have her on her back within a matter of seconds.

Lena smiled against her lips and pulled away, shaking her head. She turned and held up on the bottle of sunscreen. “Let me see your back,” she flipped open the cap and squirted some of the white cream into her palm as Kara – reluctantly – turned away from her, sitting in front of her on the towel, her back to her.

The instant she put her hands on her and began rubbing the cream onto her skin, Kara couldn’t help but moan and she dropped her head forward. Lena smiled, sitting up on her knees, repositioning herself, and began kneading her shoulders. Her wife was in such fantastic shape. Her body was hard and firm, skin pulled tautly over muscles. Her fingers massaged the warm flesh, using an excuse of sunscreen in order to touch her, since being a Kryptonian, Kara surely didn’t need it.. Not that she ever needed an excuse to touch Kara. Any time she wanted to touch her, Kara was always more than welcome to it.

Kara moaned again. She couldn’t help it. Anytime her wife put her hands on her, her reaction was immediate. It was like blinking or swallowing. She didn’t even really think about it. She just naturally wanted more.

She leaned back against her, reclining back against her chest and Lena laughed softly, bracing herself against her weight and her arms slid around her front, her hands rubbing her stomach as her nose now nuzzled against her ear.

“You’re sweaty,” she noted, her back sticking to her chest.

“It’s hot,” Kara grumbled and Lena smiled, her lips curved against her temple.

She normally didn’t mind the summer and the heat and the sun but this was just too much. It was practically unbearable to be out here, even with the presence of a lake of water. The sun beat down on them and a droplet of sweat trickled between her breasts. She also normally didn’t mind sweating – especially when Kara was near – but that sweating was always enjoyable. This kind of sweating just made her feel disgusting.

“Why are we out here?” Kara grumbled.

Lena squirted more lotion into her hand began rubbing Kara’s chest and stomach. “Because Maggie wanted a family day,” she smiled.

“If she really wanted a family day, she could have planned one inside of a walk-in freezer.”

Lena’s lips brushed along the corner of her jaw. “Can you put some lotion on me?” She asked – as if she even had to.

“Yep,” Kara eagerly grabbed the bottle from her hand and pulled herself forward.

Lena laughed as she turned around now, putting her back to her and Kara sidled up behind her, her legs stretched out along either side of hers. Even though her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, she still pulled it over her shoulder so her back was clear for her. Kara squirted a dollop of lotion into her palm and Lena’s eyes slid shut the instant her hands touched her skin. Despite the heat, she shivered again.

Kara’s hands kneaded her skin, working the lotion in, and it was all becoming too much. The sun, her hands, her body behind her, the heat, the sweat on the back of her neck. Lena leaned back into her much like Kara had done to her and her arms loosely circled around her knees. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning as her lips brushed down the side of her neck and she rested completely against her chest.

It was so hot and being with her was only make it worse. Her skin felt as if it was on fire and she shifted against Kara, uncomfortable and miserable and yet, her hands were on her shoulders and she somehow managed to feel wonderful, too.

“Hey, you two!” Maggie shouted from the back deck, emerging from the house with a plate of veggie burger patties and hot dogs to grill. “ _ Keep it PG _ !”

Lena barely heard her – her heart pounding to loudly, blood roared in her ears – and Kara just simply ignored her.

She squirted more lotion into her hand and she kissed the soft patch of skin just behind her left ear and Lena’s back arched just slightly, her teeth digging into her bottom lip and Kara knew that she was trying her hardest not to moan. Kara wished she would. It was too damn hot but Lena’s pale skin was glistening and barely clad in a swimsuit and good Rao, she, her wife, – not the sun – was beginning to make her blood boil.

Kara began to rub her hands on her thighs, working the cream into her skin and Lena’s body reacted again, a slight bow to her back, and her lips grazed along the curve of her jaw now.

“Kara,” Lena whispered and she sounded so breathless and Kara glanced towards the lake.

Alex was showing Zola how to balance herself on her back – with help of the orange floaties on her arms – and mother and daughter were laughing, completely unaware of what was happening back on land.

“Kara,” Lena now whimpered, squirming, her hands beginning to Kara’s thighs as well.

“Oh,” Kara breathed heavily in her ear. “Don’t do that.” 

“Mommy!” Zola squealed with laughter and Alex laughed, too, and Lena gasped, bolting up into a sitting position.

Oh my god, she couldn’t believe that Kara had just been practically building her towards an orgasm – right there with her sisters and niece feet away in the water. What was wrong with her? All she had been doing was rubbing lotion into her skin and breathing in her ear. It was a hundred degrees out but Kara had made her feel like it was a thousand. How did she do that to her constantly and at the worst possible times? Why did she let her do that to her? Lena had absolutely no control over herself when she was around her wife. She never did.

She turned around to look at Kara and she looked at her for a moment before she giggled. Lena reached out and smacked her in the shoulder. She knew exactly what she had been doing and she didn’t care. Kara loved when Lena lost absolutely all control – no matter where they were or who was around them to witness her brazen behavior.

“Jerk,” Lena muttered and Kara grinned. She picked up her glass of tea to bring to her lips but it was warm now and she made a face.

“Maggie! Bring me another one, please!” Kara called out to Maggie on the back deck, firing up the grill. Kara had no idea how Maggie was able to stand it being so close to a fire right now.

“Get up and get it yourself, little Danvers!” Maggie shouted back.

“I’m a little busy, right now!” Kara chuckled and Maggie rolled her eyes to herself, “Teenagers.” 

Lena smacked Kara in the shoulder again. “Stop making everything so obvious,” she teased her, glancing at her breasts. Kara gasped, her eyes flying down to her chest. Her cheeks exploded in a blush and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Babe, it’s fine,” Lena tried to tell her, knowing how embarrassed she got.

Everyone knew that she and Lena were a very sexually active couple and constantly, Kara allowed herself to get swept away in it. When Lena began, she very much turned herself completely over to her without worry or inhibition and nothing turned Lena on faster than Kara, ready and willing to play.

It was only afterwards, when her brain began working again, did Kara become self-conscious and uncomfortable at the idea of everyone knowing what they did together.

“Come here. Do you want to come into the water with me?” Lena asked and she stood up. She held out her hand for Kara to take.

Kara looked up at her. She glanced towards the lake and then towards the house and Maggie on the deck and then she looked back at her wife. She took the hand she offered and she lifted herself to her feet.

“Actually,” her cheeks colored. “Let’s go inside.”

Lena’s grin was instant. “Yeah?” her hands came to slide over her hips and she closed the space between them. “What about all of the sunscreen we just put on?” Lena asked, teasing.

Kara’s eyes sparkled and she smiled, “I guess we’ll just have to put some more on later,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders. “How do you do this to me?” She then asked her a whisper. “It’s so hot, I shouldn’t want to do anything.”

“I can ask you the same question. My thighs are sticking together and I’m still aroused by you,” Lena dropped her forehead to rest it against hers. Their skin stuck together with sweat.

Kara smiled and blushed. “Your poor thighs,” she whispered. “Sounds like they need some help.”

Lena nodded, swallowing. “Definitely. They definitely need help. So do your nipples.”

“They always need your help,” Kara blushed a deeper shade of red and then she brushed her lips across Lena’s. 

“Oh my goodness,” Lena groaned. The heat was oppressive – both from the sun and from Kara and she felt like she needed to start rubbing against her or she was going to lose her mind. “Please,” she whispered, panting. “Please take me inside.” She felt like a wanton animal in heat. She needed sex – so badly, she felt like she could hardly control herself. What was wrong with her? She was having a family day at the lake with her sisters-in-law and her niece and all she could think about was having sex with her wife.

Kara didn’t allow the guilt inside of her the opportunity to plant itself and fester. She scooped Lena up in her arms and grinned when she laughed, her arms looping around her neck. Lena’s laughter echoed in the sky as Kara crossed the lawn, heading towards the house. Maggie was just putting the patties and hot dogs on the grill grate over the fire.

“Lunch will be ready soon,” she said as Kara passed.

“Save us some. We’ll have an appetite in a little bit,” Kara answered and Lena leaned forward, pushing open the sliding patio door and Kara carried her inside of the house.

“ _ Teenagers _ ,” Maggie shook her head to herself but couldn’t help but smirk a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your opinion about it! :D


End file.
